The Del Favero Crew
American Mafia The American Mafia, commonly known as the Mafia, Italian Mafia, Italian Mob, or the Mob in the United States, is an Italian-American criminal society. Similar to the Sicilian Mafia, the Italian-American Mafia is a secret criminal society without a formal name. Its members usually refer to it as Cosa Nostra(Italian for "our thing"). The press has also coined the name "National Crime Syndicate" to refer to the entirety of U.S. organized crime, including the Mafia. The Mafia emerged in New York's Lower East Side, other areas of the East Coast of the United States, and several other major metropolitan areas (such as New Orleans) during the late 19th century and early 20th Century following waves of Italian immigration, especially from Sicily. It has its roots in the Sicilian Mafia, but is a separate organization in the United States. Neapolitan, Calabrian, and other Italian criminal groups, as well as independent Italian-American criminals, eventually merged with the Sicilians to create the modern pan-Italian Mafia in North America. Today, the American Mafia cooperates in various criminal activities with the Sicilian Mafia and other Italian organized crime groups, such as Camorra, 'Ndrangheta, and Sacra Corona Unita. The Mafia is currently most active in New York City, New Jersey, Philadelphia, New England, Detroit, and Chicago; with smaller families, associates, and crews in places such as Florida, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, and Texas. There have been at least 26 cities around the United States with Cosa Nostra families, with many more offshoots, splinter groups and associates in other cities. There are five main New York City Mafia families, known as the Five Families: the Gambino, Lucchese, Genovese, Bonanno and Colombo families. At its peak, the Mafia dominated organized crime in the U.S. While each crime family operates independently, nationwide coordination is provided by the Commission, which consists of the bosses of each of the strongest families. Law enforcement still considers the Mafia the largest organized crime group in the United States. It has maintained control over much of the organized crime activity in the United States and certain parts of Canada (See Rizzuto crime family). Today most of the Mafia's activities are contained to the Northeastern United States and Chicago where they continue to dominate organized crime despite the increasing numbers of street gangs and other organizations that are not of Italian origin. General Labelled as one of the more violent branches of the La Cosa Nostra phenomenon, The Del Favero Crew has been deemed as one of the leading crime organizations within New York. The Del FaveroCrew holds some of the most sought after criminals who support are evasive through the eyes of the law and society. They are said to have their fingers dug in to many other organizations to help 'control' them, per say. It is said that they even have members of the California state government on a leash. It is said that New York is renowned for the influx and in-take of new branches to the La Cosa Nostra. It is otherwise known as the "gang capital of the USA" (as labelled by the Federal Bureau of Investigation). One of the latest said additions is that of The Del Favero Crew however they are not yet deemed to the level of some of the big-stake-holders throughout the country. It is reported that they are merely competing with the low-end of society on the simple money-making activities. They are said to par-take in activities such as: gambling; racketeering; extortion; robbery; murder; trafficking of firearms; trafficking of narcotics; distribution of firearms and narcotics and many more. Regardless of their social-persona level they are deemed to be one of the more violent of the LCN crews (as labelled by the Federal Bureau of Investigation) whereby they aim to earn their respect and authority in society through violence and intimidation. Originally being drawn together in Sicily, Italy, the members who were claimed fit for the LCN and their crews were always of Italian descent. It primarily consisted of close friends and family. With their ties being drawn up and their reputation also on a positive, local authorities gradually came to the cohesive conclusion that this "Italian crime syndicate" was to be deemed as a "Mafia". However, those associated with the organisation claimed otherwise and infact went against what the Judge and other local authorities had said: While there was a time when people were reluctant to pronounce the word "Mafia" ... nowadays people have gone so far in the opposite direction that it has become an overused term ... I am no longer willing to accept the habit of speaking of the Mafia in descriptive and all-inclusive terms that make it possible to stack up phenomena that are indeed related to the field of organized crime but that have little or nothing in common with the Mafia. —Giovanni Falcone, 1990 Giovanni Falcone, the anti-Mafia judge murdered by the Mafia in 1992, stated this. However, in the late nineteenth century the United States of America Immigration Service found that there was being a sudden influx of Italian families and single males. Unknown to the potential hazard that some of these individuals could cause they left them to go through - only to later realise that they had let some of the to be most notorious crime individuals on Globe. As the Sicilian individuals had fled throughout the country, a particular interest was taken in to the California region where (over time) many crime syndicates dragged themselves up to be later crushed by a much larger cause. It is said that this alleged 'larger cause' is in-fact the La Cosa Nostra and some of the affiliated crews. The Colombo Crime Family being one of the youngest (yet potentially the most influential) aged additions to the criminal under-world was said to be puppeteering various organizations within the state. One of their most influential and most violent crews that drew from them was that of The Del Favero Crew of which was established within the depths of New York, USA. Carmine's History Carmine Del Favero started as a foot-soldier in the late 1990s under the captain Domenico Licciardone. Licciardone had set up his own Cosa Nostra defect whereby they began working under the La Cosa Nostra phenomenon. They began with various activities however what they were more renowned for was the likes of loan-sharking, extortion and protection. These industries drew the strings for the organization thus allowing them to begin operating to a suffice manner and level. Crew history As the years gradually grew older, Carmine had flown up the ranks of the crew and was given the responsibility of controlling his own gambling business and eventually took control of the loan-sharking operations for the whole crew. This enabled him to up-hold responsibilities and make a larger mark within New York. However, operating under Domenico Licciardone eventually came to a sudden halt: Licciardone was taken in to federal custody where he was later convicted of murder, extortion and racketeering. This left the crew in pieces: people fled to different parts of the country and joined other crews however Louis took it to his own shoulders and took the burden of setting up and running his own crew in New York. Carmine gradually re-built the business that they once had and continued to run a small-time crew. Category:Factions